Baozi is a traditional Chinese food made by folding a flat and circular yeast leavened dough sheet, a dough wrapper, around its filling, and is often steam cooked. The resulting baozi is ball shaped, has many folds at its upper body around the dough wrapper closure, and is smooth at the lower body.
Making a baozi traditionally by hand has been very much like making a handcraft that is time-consuming and requires a relatively high degree of both skill and labor. What is needed in the art is baozi producing method suitable for the everyday consumers.